Etihw
Summary Etihw (エティーウ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden. They are the god of their world and can be considered the most powerful being there. In the past they fought in a war with their Devil counterpart, Kcalb. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least Low 2-C''' Name: Etihw Origin: The Gray Garden (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: None (Has no gender), referred to as female Age: Eons of years old Classification: God Attack Potency: ' Macrocosmic level+ '(Created the Gray Garden universe, superior to Kcalb, who destroyed the previous universe, vastly more powerful than Ivlis, who is completely unharmed by Yosafire, comparable to Lord Prosciutto) Dimensionality: 5-D (Gods exist in a higher plane of existence) Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Much superior to Met who can travel between universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines, average demons can travel between multiple universes) Combat Speed: ' Immeasurable '(Can fight against Kcalb) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable '(Should scale to her travel speed, able to react and dodge other demons such as Kcalb) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ '(Can fight against Kcalb, vastly superior to Yosafire) 'Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless (Fought against Kcalb for millenia) Range: Low Macroversal (Gods exist in a higher plane of existence, they can affect beings in a lower plane) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation, Creation and Life Manipulation (She created the universe and all of its inhabitants), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, Gods can live for eons), Enhanced Senses (Could detect Reficul while she was invisible), Reality Warping (Whatever Etihw thinks will become reality), Regeneration (High-Godly, Scaling to Kcalb), Soul Manipulation and Resistance Negation (Scales to Yosafire who can harm ghosts, scales to Ivlis, who destroyed Kcalb's soul and concept, Kcalb resists these effects), Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Cosmic Awareness and Flight (Was aware of Ivlis's defeat and teleported with a flash of light), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation and Power Nullification (Her stones make a barrier around the universe to prevent other beings from entering it or even interacting with it), Healing (Was able to heal Yosafire's wounds), Regeneration Negation (Scaling from Ivlis, who was able to rip off Kcalb's arm without this one healing), Time Manipulation and Possible Paradox Manipulation (Created a forest with conflicting time periods), Sealing (Sealed Kcalb), Afterimage Creation (who can create afterimages), Conceptual Erasure (Scaling to Yosafire who can kill Mogekos), Conceptual Manipulation (Lesser beings like King mogeko can create concepts) Holy Manipulation (Scaling to Lord Prosciutto), Shapeshifting (Scaling to Kcalb, who can transform into a cat), Size Manipulation, Large Size and Small Size (Type 1, Scaling to Kcalb who can become smaller, Type 6, can grow to the size of stars), Precognition (Scaling to Rawberry who predicted the bats attacking), Higher-Dimensional Existence and Manipulation (Gods exist in a higher plane of existence), Duplication (Scaling to Macarona), Power Absorption (Scaling to Kcalb who absorbed most of Ivlis's power), Fire Manipulation (Scaling to Yosafire who can breathe fire), Sound Manipulation (Scaling to Yosafire who can harm enemies with yells), Energy Projection (Scaling to Yosafire who can fire lasers), Non-Physical Interaction (Scaling to her creations who can physically harm fire), Magic (She's able to use magic), Healing and Magic Augmentation (Created items that can restore her health and magic points) Resurrection (Can revive other beings, resurrected Yosaflame into Yosafire), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her own attack, defense, spirit and agility) Aura (Materialized, created a wearable aura to increase defense), Probability Manipulation (Created a charm that can prevent the enemies from doing critical hits), Weather Manipulation and Blood Manipulation (Scaling to Rawberry who can make blood rain with a mere smile), Transmutation (Scaling to Reficul who transformed Rieta into a lamp), Dimensional Travel (Scaling to Ivlis who can travel between universes), Confusion Inducement, Blindness Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Surprise Inducement, Attack Negation, Resistance Manipulation and Resistance to all of these (Created equipments that cause these effects and grant a natural immunity to them), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Even humans can resist these effects, so she should scale to Shinya who tanked a stab from Yonaka) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (She is a war strategist, said war lasted for several millenia), potentially Nigh-Omniscient regarding her own creations (Seems to know everything that has happened to her creations) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Teleportation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blood Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Probability Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Category:Concepts Users Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters